


Recovery

by opal_sapphire



Category: Fables: The Wolf Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Injury Recovery, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 23:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20235892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opal_sapphire/pseuds/opal_sapphire
Summary: You can't stop thinking about the fight with Bloody Mary.





	Recovery

"You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I feel like I'm looking at one."

Shocking Bigby's heart back to life had not been on your to do list today, but here you were. The fight with Bloody Mary had been awful. You had suffered a dislocated shoulder, cracked ribs, two black eyes and a bullet wound in your ankle. Bigby had gotten the short end of the stick, having gotten shot to hell and back with normal bullets and then once with a silver bullet.

The silver one had nearly killed him. You supposed technically it had, since his heart stopped. You shocked him back to life in that alley with Snow and Nerissa watching.

The sound of Bigby calling you brought you back to the present. You shifted from your position on the floor and stretched out your legs, wincing at the pain in your ankle.

"What?" You asked.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

Sometimes Bigby's stare could be unnerving. Like he was trying to figure you out but he couldn't and it was pissing him off. Or like every thought in your head, every emotion in your heart, your darkest secrets and worst actions, were all laid bare for him to see. Or, more often, it was a combination of both--seeing what made you tick but not figuring out how or why and it was pissing him off.

Right now, it was the third one that was about to set your heart pounding, and you hated it because that meant he would hear it pound and wouldn't leave you alone about it.

You had talked to him about it once. You might've been a little drunk, but a little liquid courage never really hurt, right? Bigby didn't get it at first, but you made him understand.

"You're doing it again," you mumbled.

He muttered an apology. You knew he couldn't help it. All you cared about was that he stopped when you asked, and he always did.

"You feeling okay?" He asked.

You hummed. "Ankle's a bit achy, shoulder and ribs are a little sore, but yeah, I'm feeling alright. Shower helped," you added with a thankful look and a little smile.

Maybe going around the city right after the beating you had taken wasn't the brightest idea, but you weren't about to let Bigby continue this investigation alone. If you can't beat 'em, join 'em.

Having found the missing mirror piece, he'd taken you back to his apartment to wait for it to be fixed. When he offered for you to use his shower, you jumped at the chance, and holy shit, you had never been so grateful for hot water.

Your clothes were still bloody from last night, and you'd been intending on popping over to your own apartment to get fresh ones, but when you turned the water off Bigby had knocked on the door, opened it a crack and slid some clothes inside.

If you didn't know any better, you'd say he just wanted to see what you looked like in his clothes, because that's exactly what they were.

"What about you?" You asked. "You sore?"

"A little, yeah," he admitted.

You flopped down on your back and stared at the ceiling. The sound of gunshots echoed in your mind, followed by screams and Bloody Mary's laughter. Images of shocking Bigby's heart flashed in front of you, and you flinched, blinked, and tried to play it off as if your shoulder had twinged.

"Wrong side," Bigby said, sitting in his chair.

You sat up on your elbows and cocked an eyebrow. Shit.

"Your left shoulder was hurt, not your right one," he continued. "Where'd you go to make yourself flinch?"

You looked away and sat up completely, folding your good ankle under your bad one in a sorry attempt at elevating the bad one. You fixed the shirt when it started sliding down your right shoulder. You took your time, trying to decide if you wanted to tell him the truth or not. You weren't great with feelings. It was your downfall, but you were trying.

"I just--" You cut yourself off and made a face, trying to figure out how to say it. "I didn't think you were going to make it. Last night, I mean. I had to shock your heart, y'know."

"I know," Bigby said quietly. "Snow told me. Is that where you went?"

You nodded slowly, but didn't elaborate, and didn't meet his gaze. You leaned back on your hands, fully aware you were fidgeting at this point but unable to help it.

"I'm still here, y'know," he said after a minute.

You blinked and finally looked at him. "That's good." You laid back down, propping your right arm under your head and closing your eyes. "'Cause I don't know what I'd do if you weren't."

You cracked your right eye open just a tad, just so you could see his reaction without being obvious. He seemed surprised, and then a small smile graced his face.

"Feeling's mutual."

You grinned.


End file.
